sirenix_fusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Ohonki
Madara Ohonki was a legendary Warrior who led the Ohnoki clan prior to, and after the formation of in the village in between the mountains.After making a peace treaty with his rival,Kyohei Uchida and the Uchida clan, he and his clan helped in the founding of Konoha. He eventually came to an impasse with Hashirama, and defected from the village. He was later seemingly killed by his rival at the battle at On the Deep Cliff Valley, but in fact went into hiding to begin his decades-long plot, known as the Awake the Bijuu God Plan which was continued by Erementaru who later joined him. Madara was eventually reincarnated by Erementaru during the future World War, and becomes one of the main antagonists in the series. Personality Madara had always been an inscrutable individual. Unlike the vast majority of his clan, Madara was not interested in personal gain for their clan, Madara cared not only for them but for the village as a whole. Flashbacks showed that he used to be a compassionate brother, but his initial appearances depicted him as an Kmino criminal interested in the organisation's success and secrecy before all else.Later his interest in kimino was revealed to be an act, and his true intentions for joining the organisation were to spy on it from within. Nonetheless,Madara and his partner,Nyguen, cooperated better than most kimino partners, and despite the differences in personalities, appeared to have mutual respect for one another. Madara pokes his little brother everday in a way to keep promeses to his brother Appearance Madara appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. While living in the mountains, he would regularly have a gentle look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. After joining kimino they would regularly have a stern look to them. Madara was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair.After being reincarnated, Madara's eyes appear to have black sclerae like the other Wars that Erementaru reanimation, and was clad in a dark-red cloak. Abilities Osukiyami Madara had an amount of abililties, like the crow dissapearance, but the thing that made him legendary was his his eyes.After he unlocked his Osukiyami his whole clan unlocked it.Known to his group Kimino was a legendary organization that was to connect his fellow other villages.The thing about his Osukiyami is that with his he could take away other peoples element.He is the only on that has that abililty in Fusion. Some Moves The Osukiyami eye contains moves like th fire falme blast move youcould see Madara on the right with the biggest flame.This takes time for some people to dobecause they need to have alot of breath.You also use but need air. Red Spirit Susano'o The red Spirit is a strong type of element that only could be used with people who have the Osukiyami.If anybody tried it would not work not even with a magic sorcery.The red spirit contains of a true image of yourself in full form.The picture to the side is the incomplete form.Anyways this is only controlled by the user it could stolen.Even if some one switched eyes it is the ideal weapon of surprised. you could even crush people .Also you can use bigger techniques with it. Part 1